


Forty-eight Kisses

by ali_aliska



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bot Feels, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Set in Winters End Verse, This is indulgent fluff, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony Stark Deserves Kisses, Tony Stark Gets the Kisses, Tony Stark Love, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/pseuds/ali_aliska
Summary: It's his 48th birthday and Tony doesn't want anyone to make a big fuss. Birthdays have rarely gone well for him, hell, he spent the last big birthday blowoutdying, so this year, no presents, no parties, not a big deal. Just another day at the Compound.But for his makeshift family, today is a day to celebrate that Tony Stark is a part of their lives and party or no party, they'll find a way to make him feel loved.





	Forty-eight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A last-minute idea popped into my head and I stayed up way too late writing this in time for Tony's birthday, but I really wanted to post _something_ today, in part because May 29th is also the one-year anniversary of when I started writing Winter's End. So I wanted to celebrate, both for my own sake and for Tony's, and what better way than with indulgent fluff where I shower Tony with all the love and affection he deserves?
> 
> This is set in the Winter's End verse, in some not-so-distant (happy) future, but can easily be read as a stand-alone. No Team Cap salt, they are all just MIA for the day.
> 
> This also counts as my first entry for the Tony Stark Bingo, under my S2 Square: "Fluff".

The first sensation that drew him from a surprisingly dreamless, restful sleep was familiar lips ghosting over his skin, the stubble that followed in their wake a lovely contrast to the gentle touch. One press of lips to his temple, then another kiss right below his ear, then another at the edge of his jaw. The lips continued their journey, trailing down lower. A kiss to his shoulder blade, then one on his exposed back, and then they were right back where they started, feather light brush of lips against the apple of his cheek.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” the words were whispered against his skin, the voice still gravelly from the early morning, and Tony couldn’t help but let his lips stretch out into a lazy smile, while the rest of him slowly found his way into wakefulness, shaking away the remaining cobwebs of sleep.

The lips that awoken him continued their path to place one kiss to the tip of his nose, which predictably had Tony scrunching up his face.

“So adorable,” the remark was a huff of air against his cheek, making Tony smile even wider, and then Tony was rewarded with a tender kiss to the corner of that smile, so close now to what Tony really wanted, a promise for so much more. However, no one followed up on said promise as the warmth of the body pressed up against him withdrew and Tony had to crack open one eye, to be met with the smiling face of his boyfriend.

Tony blinked open the other eye too because James required his full attention, sitting there in the middle of the bed and looking like a damn greek god, even first thing in the morning. Tousled hair, a healthy, rosy tint to his cheeks, those glorious muscles, bare and on full display, the pale skin perfectly contrasted against the metal of the left arm, and those eyes, those gorgeous eyes shining an otherworldly shade of bright blue in the morning sunlight.

Honestly, Tony could’ve laid there, warm, lazy, and content, would’ve been happy to drink in every detail of his gorgeous boyfriend and wax poetic for eternity about the color of James’ eyes, but then James’ lips widened into a smirk that bordered on sly.

Tony needed to be awake and paying attention if James was getting mischievous.

He let himself have one long stretch, his back giving a satisfying _pop_ , then propped himself up on his elbow.

“Good morning, gorgeous. Sleep well?”

In lieu of an answer, James offered him a hand and pulled Tony all the way up to sitting, then pulled him closer still, close enough to bump their noses together, and sneaked a quick peck to Tony’s lips. Thankfully, he didn’t stop there and came back in for a real kiss.

_About time._

Tony welcomed the tantalizing press of lips eagerly, opening up, letting himself get lost in the sensation.

Sometimes, Tony still wondered how he got so lucky. Finding love, at his age, with his life, knowing the man he used to be, the man he still was, it seemed like a fevered dream not long ago, but here he was, lucky enough to start every one of his days by kissing the man he loved.

It was difficult for his self-doubts to manifest when James was kissing him so softly, like Tony was something precious, something to be treasured and protected. One hand was running lazy circles with its thumb against Tony’s thigh while the metal hand pressed up against the small of Tony’s back to keep him close and all of these tender touches had Tony relaxed and contented.

Those unspeakably gorgeous blue eyes looked back at him, with love and wonder, when they pulled apart to catch their breath. James reached up to caress Tony’s face and Tony turned his cheek into the warm palm, savoring the touch.

He swore he’d never get used to this, never get enough.

Realizing he closed his eyes— _likely out of sheer bliss, but who could blame him?_ — Tony opened them back up. James was still sporting that little glint in his eye.

Tony squinted at him. “Know something I don’t, Soldier?”

James let out a huff. “You forgot what today was, didn’t ya?”

Tony spent a good few seconds wracking his brain, but came up short. “It’s Wednesday?”

“It’s Tuesday, darlin’.”

It dawned on Tony a moment later exactly what James was talking about and he groaned, then groaned _louder_ when James just laughed. “No, remember, you promised that you wouldn’t make a fuss! There’s a reason I actively try to forget when it is!”

His _birthday_. A reminder that he was one year older and one year closer to death. _No thank you._

Not to mention, his history with birthdays was nothing to write home about. Howard never believed in making a fuss, unless that fuss was an excuse to rub elbows with the rich and influential at a lavish birthday party (that Tony usually escaped as soon as he could) and Tony hardly celebrated at all when he went away to boarding school. MIT was better because he had Rhodey, but even then, it was mostly _only_ Rhodey who made the birthdays bearable because anyone else joining the celebration just wanted something out of the great Tony Stark.

Any birthday party after MIT was a blur of alcohol and warm, willing bodies. The last actual birthday celebration he had was both of those things _and_ him dying a slow, painful death while pushing away his few remaining friends in the hope that they would hate him enough that it wouldn’t hurt when he finally kicked the bucket.

Yeah, birthdays could go straight to hell.

He must’ve done a piss-poor job of masking his darker thoughts though because James’ shoulders slumped just a touch and that hint of mischief was wiped away. Tony immediately hated himself because James really didn’t deserve to deal with Tony’s crappy birthday hang-ups.

James was already ten steps ahead of him though. He took Tony’s hands into his own and pressed two kisses to Tony’s knuckles. “M’not making a fuss, _lyobov’ moya_ , m’just waking you up like I do every day.”

Well, fair enough, being kissed to wakefulness was a common occurrence, and acknowledging that was already lifting Tony’s mood, pushing back against the lingering memories of a past long gone.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a downer, but it’s just,” he shrugged helplessly, “birthdays usually don’t go well for me and I don’t want to make a big deal out of it, that’s all.”

“I understand that,” James said, “and if you’re that adamant, we can pretend it’s just another day. Our days together are already great, no matter the date, so I don’t mind at all.”

Because he wasn’t made of stone, Tony just about melted at those words, coupled as they with a soft look of understanding in James’ eyes. Damn but the man could bring down every one of Tony’s defensive walls effortlessly nowadays.

Tony was so far gone for this man, it was ridiculous, but he loved every moment of it. 

He wiggled his hands until James released them, then ran his fingers over James’ face before tucking an errand strand behind his ear. James caught him, metal hand carefully circling his wrist and Tony melted further still when James kisses his palm, reverently, as if kissing some religious relic.

Tony was never going to get used to the sensation of James’ lips on him, nor to that flutter of butterflies in his belly every time he was touched like he was something precious.

“I’ll try not to be a sour puss about it, but no elaborate party or presents, okay?”

James smiled. “Whatever you want, sweetheart. Besides, what can a poor soldier like me buy for a man who has everything?”

James didn’t know— _couldn’t have known_ — the loaded meaning behind those words, said to Tony by a man who turned his whole life upside down and inside out, but today, the memory of Yinsen didn’t make his heart ache quite as badly. 

Tony hoped Yinsen would be proud of him, of who he had become, of the family he was lucky enough to have found.

“Well, I figure each one of your kisses is nearly priceless,” Tony teased, “so I think you’re all set with the gift-giving.”

James tried to appear smug, but Tony knew him well enough to see that blink-and-you-miss-it moment of bashfulness. Just like Tony, James was still getting used to having this affection and love, freely given and accepted.

“Well, isn’t that some sort of tradition?” James cocked his head to the side. “Give a kiss to the person celebrating their birthday for every one of their years? Hmm, what do I owe ya, doll? Thirty-one, thirty-two kisses?” James pretended to ponder it over while Tony just rolled his eyes. “Can’t be more because, darlin’, you don’t look a day over thirty—”

“I’m forty-eight, you jerk,” Tony corrected him without any real heat, “and I look every one of those years.”

“Forty-eight, hmm?” James smirked, that lovely play of mischief back in his eyes. “Well, all the better for me then.” He pulled Tony in for a kiss, the earlier softness giving way to something more demanding. It was the way the Soldier kissed, possessive and perfectly self-assured, and all Tony could do was hang on for the ride, unable to pull away, entranced by those lips, the brush of James’ tongue over Tony’s lower lip, the prod and push, tasting Tony, keeping him at James’ mercy until he was finally released to pant breathlessly, flushed and aroused.

“What number is that, _solnishko_?” James’ husky whisper was a puff of warm air against his ear and Tony shivered at the sensation.

Given that Tony was barely able to remember his own name at the moment, all he managed was a needy little noise that James correctly interpreted as “Kiss me more, you infuriating, gorgeous man,” and then he was being kissed again, but this time it was all James, soft and worshipful, a tender push and pull that somehow left Tony even more wrecked than the Soldier’s heady, rougher kisses.

Eventually James pulled back to inspect his handiwork.

“God, you’re gorgeous like this, sweetheart. I know it’s your birthday, but I feel like I’m the one being given a gift here.”

Tony snorted before he realized he did it,  despite the otherwise blissful state the kisses left him in. “Oh my god, babe, that’s so cheesy,” he couldn’t help himself  and practically giggled when James shook his head, obviously trying to appear stern.

“Here I am, trying to be romantic, and you laugh at me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tony said through the laughter, “we can try again. Okay, come on, say that again and I’ll swoon or something.”

“You’re the worst,” James declared, lightly shoved at him, and then began getting out of bed, “and here I thought, since it was your birthday an’ all, I’d put my mouth to good use for _more_ than just kisses.”

Tony was already making grabby hands at him. “No, babe, come back, I’m not laughing anymore.” Okay, that was partly a lie, he was still smiling like an idiot. “Come back, I’ll be good, I promise.”

Standing in the middle of the room in nothing but his boxers, James made for a quite a sight, even with that faux put-upon look on his face. “I suppose,” he finally pretended to give in, “it is your birthday after all.

“Yes, that’s a very good point. You can’t get mad at the birthday boy.”

“Well then, _birthday boy_ ,” James practically leered down at him before crooking a beckoning finger, “join me in the shower and we’ll see if I can make you feel so good that you’ll forget how to mouth off in the middle of a romantic moment.”

Tony was already scrambling out of bed. “Yes, please, I’m completely on board! I have every faith in you, babe!”

They both stumbled into the bathroom, hands roaming over each other as they shared one more kiss that kept getting interrupted by their laughter.

***

With the super soldier taking off for his morning run around the Compound (apparently the shower was for Tony’s sake only since he’d need another one now), Tony was left to his own devices, so he shuffled over to the kitchen to get his first cup of coffee before he face-planted somewhere from the lack of caffeine.

Rounding the corner, he was met with the smiling faces of his two best friends.

“Pep! Hi! What are you doing here?”

She was already coming over, leaving Rhodey standing by the counter. “Good morning, Tony,” she said and stopped in front of him. A delicate hand brushed through his damp curls, smoothing them back before she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Happy birthday. I can’t stay the whole day, but I wanted to stop by and have breakfast with you.”

“Aw, Pep, you didn’t have to, I know you’re busy,” he tried to argue, but already he was being shushed, so all he could do was embrace the warmth in his chest and draw her into his arms for a tight hug, relishing how good it felt to have her here with him. He returned the kiss too, a gentle press of his own lips to Pepper’s cheek.

“I know you’re the epitome of a grump on your birthdays, Tony, but we haven’t had the chance to catch up in a while, so I’m here, and you, me and Rhodey are going to have a wonderful birthday breakfast together. Deal?”

“Square deal,” he smiled, then looked over at Rhodey. “You got dragged into this too, Platypus?”

Rhodey had the grace not to roll his eyes, but Tony knew he wanted to. “Damn straight. I’m only here for Pepper. You’re a complete brat around birthdays and holidays and I dealt with all of that in MIT. I did my time. Although,” Rhodey shrugged, then took a sip of his coffee, “I did get you an actual present.”

Rhodey’s drink reminded Tony that coffee was non-negotiable, so he linked hands with Pepper and led her back over to where Rhodey stood so Tony could pour himself some too. There was no need however because Rhodey was already sliding a mug over— _a “Winter is Coming” mug, because his friends had no tact_ — filled to the brim with coffee.

Tony took a grateful sip, lamenting only that there was no spoonful of sugar in the cup— _serves him right for letting James go on that stupid run_ — but the coffee was strong and hot and hit all the right spots.

After a satisfied hum and another quick sip, Tony spoke up, “You can’t just mention a present and not explain, Sour Patch. What’d you get me?”

Rhodey, his _Rhodey_ , actually honest-to-god smirked. “I sent Rogers and his whole crew out of town for a day-long training session with Carol.”

Tony nearly choked on his next sip of coffee. “Seriously? None of them are here today?”

“Nope and if I know Carol, she is going to spend the day putting them through the ringer. They’re all going to come back sore and miserable, but we’ll worry about that tomorrow.”

Now Tony was grinning too. He glanced at Pepper, who just shook her head fondly. He looked back to Rhodey.

“Captain Marvel was such a great addition to the team. Zero regrets, seriously. Also, Rhodey, Honey Bear, light of my life, this is the best present ever.” Tony put his mug down and then opened his arms and Rhodey didn’t hesitate to step in for a hug, holding Tony just as tightly and securely as he did at MIT. After all these years, Rhodey’s hugs still felt like home to him.

“Happy birthday, old man,” Rhodey whispered gruffly against his temple and then pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s hair. He pulled away then, clearing his throat. “Alright, well, food, we should make food. Pepper came here for a breakfast, not to listen to us vent about Rogers and Company.”

“Oh, please, don’t stop on my account,” Pepper remarked airily, “I want to hear about all the juicy drama and gossip.”

Rhodey groaned, but gave in quickly— _this was Pepper after all_ — and began retelling one of their more memorable training sessions. They began to move around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for their breakfast together and Tony let the conversation flow over him, the warmth in his chest never really leaving. How lucky he was, to have these two incredible people as his closest friends.

***

“Boss lady! Who put you on Asgardian baby-sitting duty today?” Tony called out to Alice as he passed her and the two Asgardian gods on his way to the lab. She was engrossed in something on her Starkpad, speaking to the two, but she looked up and smiled at the sound of his voice.

“Mr. Stark! Good morning! Unfortunately, this is a self-assigned mission. I’m trying to build out a schedule for these two, given that their visits are always so short and yet so many people want to speak to them all at once.”

“Our apologies, Lady Blackwood,” Thor rumbled with his usual flair, “we are still working on an arrangement that would give us more time on Midgard for the necessary preparations. And good morning, Tony, great to see you as always.”

“You too, Pointbreak. Rudolph,” Tony acknowledged the other god too, who was, as was his nature, observing Tony like a particularly delicious rack of ribs. “You know, if you keep looking at me like that, James will find you and he will stab you.”

The smug bastard just let out a laugh. “I would welcome the soldier’s challenge for your heart, Anthony.”

“Yeah, sorry, heart’s not on the market. Anyways,” he cut that unnecessary back-and-forth short and turned back to Alice, “anything I can help with? Need me to keep an eye on these two?”

“No, no,” she was already shaking her head, “I have it covered. These two have behaved, mostly,” she glared at the gods, but there was little heat to it. “Oh, also!” she exclaimed suddenly and then leaned over to plant a quick smooch to Tony’s cheek. “Happy birthday, Mr. Stark! I made sure you had no one nipping at your heels today, no politicians, no R&D directors, so please enjoy your day off.”

“Aw, Ali-cakes, you’re a godsend. Thank you,” Tony said, smiling, then was nearly knocked off his feet as Thor clapped him on the shoulder with vigor.

“Tony, my friend, I didn’t know today is the day to celebrate your birth! Congratulations!” he exclaimed— _nearly shouted, because this was Thor_ — then cupped Tony’s face and planted a wet, loud kiss on the other cheek.

Thankfully, Tony was promptly released and he rubbed a sleeve over his cheek. “Uh, thanks, big guy,” he managed, squinting up at the god, “not that I mind, but you gotta warn a guy before you just plant one on him, okay?”

Thor was unrepentant, beaming and congratulating him again, and Tony couldn’t stay mad at the big lug for very long, especially with Loki still standing there, _smirking_ at Tony.

“I think it’s only fair I gift you with a kiss as well, Anthony, to commemorate such an important occasion.”

Tony rolled his eyes so hard he must’ve seen the back of his skull, but since he knew Loki would just stalk him or something if he didn’t play along, he thrust his hand out at the guy. 

Loki, to his credit, accepted the gesture gracefully and cradled Tony’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of Tony’s hand. “May the Norns bestow their most coveted blessings upon you, Man of Iron.”

When Loki let go, Tony made a show of wiping his hand on his jeans while glaring at the trickster. “You are such a diva, Rock of Ages. Thanks for the blessing and all, but just as a professional courtesy, James is probably gonna stab you for that kiss.”

Loki laughed again, either because he was a confident bastard or because he had as much self-preservation as Tony. “I will await his glorious wrath with bated breath. Happy birthday, Anthony.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved him off, then pointed at Alice. “These two give you trouble, you just let me know, okay? We’ll get James to beat them up for us.”

Alice agreed enthusiastically and Tony left her to her godly business, still chuckling to himself over the absurdity that was his life.

***

The absurdities continued when Tony stumbled into Vision and Strange not two minutes after his encounter with Alice and the Asgardians. The two were chatting in the lounge and it was a testament to how typical of a sight this was after the last few years because the other people running to and from the lounge didn’t even bat an eye at an otherworldly android and the Sorcerer Supreme himself having a casual chat over tea.

Tony was _this_ close to escaping without being seen by the two, but then the Cloak suddenly fluttered in excitement and began to tug in Tony’s direction, pulling a startled wizard along with it.

“Cloak, be still!” Strange shouted, but was promptly ignored and he had no choice but to undo the clasp and let the Cloak go where it wanted.

Where it wanted to go was straight at Tony, wrapping around him and settling onto his shoulders. It felt like a warm hug each time it did that and when one of the corners of the collar pressed itself against Tony’s cheek, well, that was the Cloak’s version of a kiss.

Resigned to his fate, Tony began walking before the Cloak just decided to drag him over to the other two.

“Tony, good morning,” Vision smiled, “I’m glad the Cloak spotted you. I believe birthday cheers are in order?”

Tony was about to protest, but the android seemed so sincere that Tony felt bad for saying anything to the contrary, so he nodded reluctantly. Vision took that as permission to reach out and give Tony’s shoulders a firm squeeze, then leaned in and placed a barely there kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“Happy birthday, sir,” he whispered, then pulled away, expression back to that same old Vision smile, while Tony just stood there, chest aching as he was momentarily taken back to distant moments of his past.

To Jarvis and Ana and a slice of cake shared late at night when Howard wasn’t around.

To JARVIS and quiet nights alone in the lab, talking and laughing as JARVIS learned how to become his own being.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, blinked away the treacherous moisture, and plastered a wide smile on his face when he turned to look at Strange.

“What, no kiss from you for the birthday boy?”

“I’d rather kiss an inter-dimensional hellbeast than kiss you, Stark,” Strange didn’t miss a beat, “also, return my Cloak, if you would be so kind.”

The banter was helping and already Tony could breathe a little easier. “Hey, I can’t help it, Cloaky likes me, okay? Hmm, maybe that means I should be the Sorcerer Supreme instead of you.”

“Please, you wouldn’t last a day in my shoes.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony confirmed with a laugh, “I’m not cut out for Hogwarts. Science trumps magic any day.”

Strange didn’t deign to respond to that and Tony, wanting to get a move on, patted the Cloak on his shoulders. “Come on, buddy, you gotta let me go before your wizard glares me to death.”

The Cloak fluttered its disapproval, but finally sagged under the weight of everyone’s stares and then floated, mopey and sad, back over to settle on Strange’s shoulders.

“Alright, I’m headed down to the lab, so I’ll see you two around. Strange, as always, don’t be a, um— a _stranger_.”

Tony outright snickered at Strange’s long-suffering sigh and was about to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Hold on, Stark. I suppose it would be rude of me not to offer my own well wishes,” he said, then pressed two of his gloved fingers to his lips. A spark of magic and they began to glow.

“If I may?” Strange asked for permission and Tony nodded, trusting him. The golden light was still bright when Strange pressed his fingers to Tony’s forehead for one, two, three seconds before pulling them away.

Tony’s skin tingled, like static electricity, and already he felt more alert, more _alive_ , the world bursting around him in splashes of vivid color. Strange just smirked at his wide-eyed expression.

“Nothing remarkable, just a little pick-me-up spell. Much better than coffee though. Happy birthday, Stark.”

Tony grinned and patted Strange on the shoulder before sending a wink Vision’s way and thanking them both for the birthday wishes.

He walked away amused, still a little emotional, but ready to put some of this new-found energy to good use down in the lab. The rest of it, well, Tony was saving that for the wayward boyfriend who still owed him plenty of kisses.

***

A chorus of “Happy birthday, Tony!” met him when he entered the lab and he was already groaning before he ever reached his workstation.

“A lab full of troublemakers, this is the worst birthday present ever,” he bemoaned his fate, but no one listened to him and almost immediately he was flanked by two teenagers. Each one wrapped an arm around his shoulders and before Tony had the chance to escape the inevitable, two obnoxiously loud, wet kisses were planted on his cheeks.

“Happy birthday!” Peter and Harley shouted in unison, again, while Bruce just sat there, watching them with that indulgent look in his eyes instead of rescuing Tony from this terrible fate.

He pretended to shove the boys away, poking them in the ribs and making them burst out into giggles. “You brats, I’m too damn old to put up with you two. Come on, get off!”

It didn’t work because they both just clung harder and dragged him over to the workbench where Bruce was sitting.

“Aw, Mr. Stark, being old isn’t bad!” Peter tried to reassure him. “That just means you were there when all the really good movies came out!”

“Yeah, like the Wizard of Oz!”

Bruce burst out laughing at that, while Tony harrumphed and lightly smacked Harley across the head.

“Okay, one, _James_ was there for the Wizard of Oz, not me, and two, I came down here to get some real work done, so if you brats— that includes you, Bruce, don’t give me that innocent look— don’t want to help me out, I’m kicking everyone out.”

The brats in question all groaned, but thankfully the siren call of science was stronger than their need to tease Tony, so soon they all settled at their respective work benches, with the exception of Harley who wanted to continue disassembling one of Tony’s old cars. Bruce had his own lab to play in, but apparently today he wanted the company so he stuck around and worked at the bench in the lab that had long ago become his.

The birthday shenanigans were thankfully put to rest and they all dived into their work for a while, letting themselves get lost in the details and the pounding bass of the rock music Tony insisted on. Eventually though, Bruce came over to discuss some unusual data points with Tony, so the music had to go, and they spent a good few minutes parrying ideas back and forth. The two teenagers listened in with interest at first, but the discussion soon became technical and concerned a subject neither one was interested in, so they quickly focused back on their own work.

Bruce poked and prodded the hologram until it morphed to accommodate the adjusted variables Tony suggested and happy with the results, he grinned and clasped Tony on the shoulder.

“That brain of yours is a treasure, Tony, thank you. This should work now.”

Tony preened under the praise, but he didn’t let it show, choosing to just shrug instead. “You did all the heavy lifting, I just nudged you in the right direction.”

“Well, then it’s good to have a brilliant nudger like you around,” Bruce said, then wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders and leaned in so that their heads were pressed together. They were both still looking at the screen alight with data when he murmured, “Happy birthday, Tony. I’m glad I’m here to celebrate it with you.”

Tony leaned in too, letting Bruce take some of his weight and let the warmth seep right down to his bones. If there was a feather light brush of lips against his hair, neither one of them commented on it. “Thank you, Bruce. I’m glad you’re back too.”

The sappy little moment broke when Harley banged his head against the undercarriage of the car and followed the injury with a string of curses so _colorful_ Tony would have no choice but to discuss them with the boy _later_ and Bruce hurried away to check on him. Thankfully, no permanent damage other than a goose egg and an opportunity for Peter to finally tease Harley about Bruce fussing over him.

Tony sat back and smiled, the company of his rag-tag team of science boys keeping him warm and content.

***

The science crew dispersed eventually, leaving Tony to his own devices for a little while, although his solitude and quiet didn’t last very long.

“What the heck is that?” Tony asked out loud, ears straining to pick up the sound and brain struggling to decipher it. The tinny noise got louder then and Tony finally recognized it.

It was the birthday song, being hummed by his bots who all wheeled around the corner, carrying a plate with one little cupcake on it, a lit candle adorning it. The bots were all wearing birthday hats and were covered arm-to-chassis with streamers.

Tony’s eyes were _not_ misting over, absolutely not. “Aw, guys, you didn’t have to do this for your old man.”

Still whistling the tune, the bots crowded in around him and Tony graciously took the plate, blew out the candle, and after checking with Friday to make sure the cupcake wasn’t going to kill him, he took a generous bite and made a show of enjoying it, adding a satisfied moan for good measure.

“So good, thank you so much.”

All the bots beeped happily and then Dum-E, the least shy of the three, extended his arm and pressed the end of his closed claw against Tony’s cheek. 

Okay, _now_ Tony’s eyes were a little wet, but sue him, how many birthday had Dum-E spent with him at this point?

He swiped an affectionate hand up and down Dum-E’s touch-sensitive sensor. “I love you too, old man.”

U and Butterfingers where fidgeting in place and Tony gave in, unable to do anything but beam at them, heart full of affection for his robotic children.

“Alright you two, come here, give your dad some love, don’t let Dum-E upstage you.”

Two more robotic claws pressed in for their own version of kisses, one against the other cheek, and one very uncoordinated, but still sweet and gentle bump against Tony’s head by Butterfingers, and then the three began to hum the birthday song again, spinning around happily with their streamers whizzing this way and that.

“Hey, Boss?” Friday’s voice echoed through the lab, but it didn’t come from the overhead speakers, but rather from one of the Iron Man suits standing guard against the wall. When Tony quirked a curious eyebrow, she walked over, the _clink-clank_ of her steps interrupting the singing bots. “I should give you a birthday kiss too.”

“Oh, is that why you’re highjacking a suit of armor?” Tony laughed, then shook his head and beckoned her over. “Come here, baby girl, I can’t let you get left out.”

The suit walked up, careful not to jostle any of the bots and then leaned into Tony’s space. The faceplate was cool and solid against Tony’s forehead, nothing like a typical kiss, but it didn’t need to be _typical_ , not here in his lab with his eclectic little family.

“Happy birthday, Boss,” Friday murmured, her voice now tinny too through the speakers of the suit and then metallic arms were wrapping around his frame and carefully pulling him in against the suit. “The four of us are so happy to have you here with us.”

The bots all beeped in agreement and carefully rearranged themselves around Tony until some part of them was touching and petting some part of him.

To anyone else, this scene would’ve been bizarre at best, but all Tony could do was ignore the happy tears clinging to his lashes and revel in the beautiful creations that have chosen to love him.

***

The warm, solid body that pressed itself against Tony’s back and the arms that wrapped around his waist were intimately familiar and the Starkphone model he was working on promptly lost his attention, dropping from his hands with a quiet _clang_ as Tony hummed happily and leaned back against that enticing warmth, letting himself melt into James’ embrace.

Those glorious lips found Tony’s neck soon after, trailing one, two, three tender kisses before James buried his face into Tony’s hair and inhaled, clinging to Tony just a little bit tighter.

They spent a comfortable minute just like that, holding onto each other, until James placed one more kiss onto Tony’s clothed shoulder before hooking his chin over it, their faces pressed together.

“So, I kicked everyone out of the kitchen and there’s a lovely dinner for two waiting for us up there, but before I wine and dine you and let you eat that chocolate dessert I made off my body, how is my birthday boy doing?”

“Okay, you cannot say ‘eat chocolate off my body’ and then expect me to concentrate on anything else. It’s just not fair.”

“I know, that’s why I said it,” James sounded far too pleased with himself. “Now, come on, how was your day, doll? Any great big parties I missed out on?”

“No, everyone’s been pretty well behaved, nothing but some birthday wishes. Everyone’s being super sweet though, it’s unnatural, _scary_. Is it a trap? I feel like that’s a trap.”

“No trap, darlin’, just a group of people who love you.”

 _Love_. A seemingly simple concept, universal to every culture, every society, every being, and yet, Tony had struggled with the belief that he was worth it for longer than he cared to admit. Today was a good day though and it was easier to accept James’ words as the truth.

“Anyone else give you birthday kisses?” James asked, his voice playful now.

“Mm-hmm, lots of them, you should be very jealous. Even Strange and Thor got in on the action. Oh, and Loki, who kissed my _hand_ , by the way. I feel like that should earn him a good jab to the kidneys, at the very least.”

Tony felt more than heard the long-suffering sigh and then he was being spun around to face a smirking James.

“I’ll beat him up for ya later, I promise, but for now,” he said and grasped Tony’s chin with the metal hand, tilting Tony’s head up so he could brush a kiss over Tony’s lips, “I believe I have lots of kisses I still owe ya, sweet thing. I wouldn’t want to fall behind.”

Tony didn’t get a chance to speak because he was pulled in close and kissed senseless, the action more Soldier than James, and it was exactly what Tony was aiming for when he mentioned their ridiculous resident trickster. Tony let himself get lost in the kiss, clinging to James’ broad shoulders and enjoying the sensation of his mouth being claimed, that clever tongue wrestling with his own, deep and filthy and _perfect_.

Flushed and panting, Tony grinned up at James when they pulled apart. “That’s quite a kiss, gorgeous. Blows everyone else out of the water.”

The smug look on James’ face only made him sexier. “Is that so? Well, I gotta treat my birthday boy right, don’t I?”

Tony was about to tease James back, keep the banter going, but that self-assured glint softened then, the smirk replaced with an affectionate smile and the look James was giving him became something else entirely, something more _meaningful_ and whatever Tony wanted to say got stuck in his throat as his belly clenched with anticipation.

“I love you, Tony,” James said as he brushed both hands through Tony’s hair, then cupped the back of his head and kept him still as James bestowed a kiss onto Tony’s forehead.

Tony sighed happily and let his eyes fall shut, enjoying James’ ministrations, knowing on sheer instinct what would come next, so familiar now with this tender way they had of expressing their love for each other.

James pulled back and at first, it was the metal hand that trailed up over Tony’s temple, then down over the apple of his cheek and along his jaw, then finally swiping a careful line over Tony’s bottom lip. Then that same trail was followed by plush lips, one kiss, two, three, four before the tender gestures were repeated on the other side.

A kiss at the corner of each eye, lips warm against the crows feet Tony knew were there, but he didn’t bother with feeling self-conscious about his age, not today, not with James.

James had seen all parts of him, good and bad, scarred and rebuilt and hastily put back together, and the man was still here, celebrating that Tony was alive to see another day. Alive and well to spend another day with _James_.

“Open your eyes, _solnishko_ _moyo_.”

He obeyed, to be met with those captivating blue eyes, always so full of love, admiration, and desire, so open and expressive that they still had the ability to leave Tony breathless, even after all these months of being together.

It was no different now, the steel-blue keeping him entranced as James made Tony his sole focus, like nothing else mattered in the world.

“Happy birthday, Tony,” James whispered, the words meant for Tony and Tony alone, and maybe nothing else did matter, at least not for this one perfect moment. Just the two of them here, in their own little world. “I love you so much. You have been my savior, my champion, and my protector, someone who has held me together, held me up when I needed it most.” He pressed their foreheads together, and Tony was grateful for it because he wasn’t sure he could keep the eye contact with James without falling apart completely from the emotions filling him up to the brim. “You are precious to me, the most important thing in the world. You are my home, my sense of peace, and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. Even when you’re at your most frustrating and stubborn, I can’t help but love you even more because I’m deeply, madly in love with _all_ _of_ _you_ , sweetheart, I love every part of you and I’m so lucky to be here today, to celebrate this day with you. I love you, Tony, and I hope I get to be here for every other birthday yet to come.”

They remained as they were, clinging to each other, breathing each other’s air, refusing to pull away. It was comfort and safety, but it was also a moment needed to compose themselves. It was easier to be this honest with each other than with anyone else, but to be this vulnerable, this open, it still took a toll and they needed this brief little pause to find their steady footing again.

When they pulled apart, Tony didn’t comment on the way James’ eyes glistened, knowing his own were wet too, so he just blinked the tears away and smiled up at his boyfriend.

“See, told you I can be good. No irreverent comment to ruin the moment this time.”

“You are impossible,” James laughed and shook his head, but the joke was exactly what they both needed to ease the emotionally heavy moment. “So, how many kisses do I still owe ya, doll?”

Tony hummed, contemplating the question. “Well, shoot, I think I lost count.”

James gave an exaggerated frown at the words. “But Tony, if you don’t get at least forty-eight kisses, your whole birthday is ruined.”

“I think there’s only one thing to do then,” Tony nodded, his mock serious expression giving way to a grin, “you gonna have to keep kissing me indefinitely just to make sure we don’t fall short.”

James’ smile, one that belonged to Tony and no one else, had his stomach flutter with butterflies again. “I better get back to work then, huh?”

“Absolutely, gorgeous.”

“Well, in that case,” James pulled Tony back in by the collar of his shirt and whispered, “happy birthday, my love,” before claiming Tony’s lips for another perfect kiss.

 _Happy_ _birthday_ _indeed_.


End file.
